Homura Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes
by BigDragonDracul
Summary: A dream visit to Costa Rica turns into a nightmare for a group of girls visiting from Japan. Homura Akemi must work with a mysterious one-eyed mercenary who goes by the codename "Saladin", to rescue the girl she loves from indefinite detention in Camp Omega, though nothing is as it seems. At the same time, Sayka Miki, and Madoka Kaname must survive the horrors of prison life.


_**OOC: This is shameless. You guys know my suffering? I'm so downtrodden because of the Phantom Pain's release date being in September, i'm desperately resorting to writing a Madoka Magica/Metal Gear Ground Zeroes cross over to pass the achingly long months. Luckily, this ones going to be short. I'll keep the rating at T for now, but if anyone's played GZ before you'll know, that's probably going to change.**_ _ **Universe is Metal Gear (Or is it?). Homura's a member of the Japanese Self Defense Force (I'm considering her knowing Kaz Miller by reputation). Madoka's the rich daughter of an influential business woman. Sayaka and Kyouko are a couple. Mami is going to be in the Phantom Pain continuation (so lol don't worry) , along with Nagisa. I was planning on making Violin boy XOF, but he's too much of a pussy. Takes place a few days after the true ending of peace walker. Pairings are Homura/Madoka , and Sayaka/Kyouko .**_

 _ **BTW, any discrepancies you see with history are intentional. And I hope the intro dosen't seem rushed. I really wanted to just get to the Metal Gear Stuff.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: I**_ ** _nfernum_**

* * *

The alarm clock rang with a *Beep* *Beep*. A hand reached out to press down on the top button, turning the tiresome device off with a "click. She moaned in annoyance. Wearing nothing but her sweater, and boxer shorts, the young women stretched her arms out yawning as she did, reluctantly getting out of bed. Looking at the clock's screen, she checked the time. 9:30 AM

 _It's going to be one of "those" days huh?  
_

Homura Akemi sluggishly tied her long, silky black hair into a bun, fumbling to get her purple scrunchy in it's proper place. Heading over to the blinds, Homura, still undressed ripped open the curtains, giving a glorious view of Nuevo Arenal. The blinding sunlight assailed her vision, as she half-hardheartedly yawned, sleepily. To the side of her bed, beside her nightstand was her suitcase, opened and empty. On the nightstand, hanging neatly across it's wooden surface, was her JDF uniform, a little wrinkled, but fine for wear. Beside it, her trusty handgun, a Luger to be specific, lay on the wooden nightstand. Most people didn't know this, but Homura was German on her father's side, a fact which she usually hid by using her mother's surname, Akemi. The gun had originally belonged to her grandfather, an officer in the Wehrmacht, and was passed down to her from her father.

Normally, and under most circumstances, carrying a gun on board a plane was practically impossible, but due to the fact Homura was military, and the plane she traveled on was privately owned by her..."friends" mother, Homura had gotten away with it.

Shaking her head, she gave herself an energetic thumbs up facing the mirror, and made a determined face. Today was the day.

 _Today is the day I, Homura Akemi, confess to Madoka Kanamae_

* * *

Her cap gave little comfort, as the scorching sun shined down brightly across her face, though it protected her eyes slightly. Luckily Homura had remembered to put on sunscreen, so she didn't have to worry about the UV rays damaging her skin too much. Besides, while the weather was certainly hotter then back home in Japan, some sun light never hurt anyone. The stone walls of the villa provided an interesting contrast to Homura's own small apartment on base, and was still wondering if she was dreaming. One second, she was on the phone with her best friend, Madoka Kanama, the next, she was taking a midnight flight to San Jose. The guys at the barracks were always telling her she should take a vacation, but she wasn't expecting to take one so soon, and in Costa Rica of all places. Bah. Kyouko was right, she couldn't refuse Madoka. Especially if everything was already paid for.

The long sleeves of her green cameo combat fatigues made her feel hotter, and contributed to more sweat build up, but on the plus side, prevented any kind of bug bites from happening, and reduced the amount of sun screen she needed to apply to her body. Recent studies were showing that UV rays could not only greatly damage your skin, but in some cases, cause skin cancer, which, would go without saying, Homura really wanted to avoid.

Homura didn't like the sun at all, regardless of there cancer inducing rays. She didn't like heat in general, which, goes to show, how stupid Homura was for going along with this. Japan was bad enough, but Costa Rica was a different level of hot.

Costa Rica or "rich coast" in English, lives up to its name in many ways. Even though it's neighbors often struggle to achieve peace and economic stability, Costa Rica has enjoyed a stable democracy, and had a reputation for peace. In fact, Costa Rica didn't even have an army.

As far as the seasons and weather, Costa Rica ia a very temperate climate. There are two seasons in Costa Rica. The rainy season is from May to mid-November and summer is from mid-November to April. Fortunately, in the rainy season it rarely rains all day long. Usually the mornings are bright and sunny with showers in mid-afternoon. Temperatures vary depending on elevation and location. Temperatures in the Central Valley are generally between 66 to 75 degrees, yet temperatures are higher on the coasts and lower in the mountains.

In size, Costa Rica is a fairly small country, a grand total of 19,530 square miles which hosts around 3 million inhabitants, most of whom live in the Central Valley. For its size, the country has an amazing amount of diversity. From mountainous ranges, to tropical, dry, and cloud forests. Costa Rica is a naturist's wonderland. There are over 10,000 identified species of plants, 850 species of birds, 800 species of butterflies, and 500 species of mammals, reptiles, and amphibians, combined.

"Hey, Homu!" An energetic voice from behind shouted, as long arms wrapped around Homura's neck, pulling the soldier into a hug. Homura gritted her teeth, as the mention of her nickname sent shivers of annoyance down her spine. Homura gruffly responded in her usual monotoned voice, "Get your hands off me, Kyouko."

The wild red head smirked, taking a bite of the pocky stick nestled in her mouth, as she released the raven-haired girl from her iron grip. Homura, annoyed, turned around to face Kyouko. Before Homura has a chance to voice her displeasure, Kyouko Sakura raised her hand, saying. "Wait." The girl looked at Homura with puzzlement, scratching her chin, revealing cat-like teeth, "Going by the blush on your face. The fact I was able to sneak up on you so easily, and all the sweat...your confessing to Madoka?" Her face brightened up, before, dryly, Homura said, "Or maybe my face is red because it's boiling hot here, also explaining why i'm sweating so much." Kykou shook her head, saying sharply, "Nah I don't think so."

 _Damn. I'm I always so easy to read._

Homura curiously glanced at Kyouko , who was clad in full hiking gear, "Why are you dressed like your going to scale Mount Fujii?" She glanced around looking for there two other companions, to little avail. Sayaka and Kyouko were inseparable, this was...unusual to say the least. Homura added, "Were is Miki and Madoka?"

Kyouko only grinned in response,

* * *

"Homura...i'm scarred..." Madoka Kaname cuddled closer to Homura. The young girl wasn't used to long, and tiring hikes in the great out doors. Homura hugged the girl tightly, nuzzling closer to Madoka's shoulder her cheeks blushing a bright shade of scarlet, "Don't worry. I'll protect you Miss Kaname." Madoka puffed up, giving Homura a playful frown, "Homura, we've known in each other since we were children. How many times do I need to tell you. Call me by my first name!" Junko Kaname's little princess. Though unlike many other children raised in wealth and prestige, Junko made sure to teach Madoka morals as well as kindness. The Kaname's had emerged from World War Two relatively unscathed, compared to others, and only grew in power and prestige. Madoka was spoiled as a child no doubt, but that didn't change she was the type of person to cry after reading the suffering that was going on around the world in the new's paper. Madoka was quite tall, though that wasn't always the case, being quite short in her early teenage years. She was definitely a late bloomer. Her lovely, and long pink hair was done in graceful strangers, complemented by a cute yellow ribbon. Madoka was the envy of many girls no doubt.

Homura hugged the girl tightly, nuzzling closer to Madoka's shoulder her cheeks blushing a bright shade of scarlet, "Don't worry. I'll protect you Miss Kaname." Madoka puffed up, giving Homura a playful frown, "Homura, we've known in each other since we were children. How many times do I need to tell you. Call me by my first name!"

An entertained chuckle echoed to were Madoka and Homura walked side by side, it's source several feet away. "Madoka you should know by now Misses Uptight is always on duty. Except when she's around Kyouko." A reference to the fact Homura always called Kyoko by her first name, Homura and the red head had known each other, just as long as Madoka and Sayka have. Though it was hidden beneath several feet of vitriolic affection, they two thought of each other as sisters. The voice belonged to a certain brunette, Sayaka Miki. Sayaka had been Madoka's best friend since they were babies, and there parent's had known in each other even longer. She came from a much less...privileged background then her pinkette friend. Her father was a construction worker, her mother, a teacher. Though that didn't change the fact the two were inseparable. To be honest, Homura used to be incredibly jealous of the blue-haired girl. That envy of there close relationship started to die down, when Homura had found out she had started to openly date Kyouko. Apparently, unlike the raven haired girl, and her now girlfriend, Sayaka was bisexual.

Sayaka was ahead of Madoka and Homura, beside her girlfriend, Kyouko Sakura, who was smiling mischievously , "Girl, I don't think so. It's because i'm the only one she can tolerate."

They two began to argue, causing Madoka to give a pained smile. Calling out to the pair, while adjusting her pack, Homura asked, "So, Miki, you said that Diego would pick us up in four hours?"

It was Sayaka's brilliant plan for the four of them to go on an outdoor excursion to one of Costa Rica's majestic forests. Like the vacation itself, it was planned last minute, which heavily annoyed the raven-haired girl. Still, the scenery was beautiful, the birds chirping relaxing, and the exercise refreshing. Homura had little to complain about.

 _Besides, this is the perfect time to ask the question..."Madoka, will you go on a date with me?_

A dinner at a Five star restaurant, just the two of them. Eating fine Costa Rican food. Melodic music playing in the back ground. Pure Bliss and Romance, the two of them interwined. Homura had envisioned her "dream date" on the entire trip from Mitakihara to San Jose.

"Hey, guys I think there's a clearing ahead!" Called Sayaka.

 _This is it._

Homura gently tapped Madoka's shoulder, as she whispered, "Go along with Kyouko, and Sayaka. I need to go the bathroom, i'll join you guy's in a minute." The pinkette nodded her head, hugging Homura, and saying, "Alright Homura." And with that she followed the other two. Homura stayed behind, metally preparing herself, and rehearsing the way she was going to confess to her beloved. A good ten minutes later, Homura was mentally prepared to drop the question. Gathering her guts and courage, Homura-

The gun shot echoed across the forest. Homura instinctively ran to it's direction, knowing right away that it came in the same direction that Madoka, Sayka, and Kyouko had headed. As she got closer, Homura's accuse hearing began to pick up voices, aggressive voices. Finally reaching her destination, Homura went behind the cover of a tree, and glanced outside the cover of the tree's towards the large clearing, slowing reaching into her pack, and taking out her trusted Luger, which she had brought with her. The sight that awaited Homura, was nothing she would ever expect.

Fourteen figures were in the clearing, including Sayaka and Madoka. The other twelve, were armed men, dressed in fatigues with balaclava's to hide there faces, pointed AK-47 assault rifles at the duo. Homura just noticed something. Where was Kyouko? Sayaka was staring at the ground, her facial expression betraying pure shock and disbelief. While Madoka, who was on the ground, weeped in anguish. Beside the pinkette was the fallen body of Kyouko Sakura, a pool of blood gathering around her corpse, and her vacant eyes, open and starring into space,

One of the soldiers, lowered his rifle, and went over to the Japanese girl's body. Just to make sure she was dead, gave a good kick to her stomach.

No response.

In contrast to her best friend's reaction, Sayaka's face contorted with pure, unbridled hatred. Screaming at the top of her lungs, all the while tear's flooded her vision, Sayaka yelled, **_"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS-"_** Her fury was cut off, by one of the soldiers, whom was holding her at gunpoint with his M16, hitting her in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle, throwing her to the floor and knocking her unconscious. The marine in question let out a low grunt, leaning down to inspect her features, speaking in a American accent, and low tone of voice "Hmmmmm. This one is "happies" type . The Commandant will certainly enjoy her."

The man who shot Kyouko groaned in discomfort, "Come on man. She's a fucking sadist. It would be better just to put her out of her misery right now. " His comrade shook his head in response, "I don't like this as much as you do, Mike but we have orders. All prisoners who are being brought to Camp Omega are to be presented to the commandant. No exceptions." The marine, this "Mike", nodded, "Aye, the sergeant's right. It's still a fucking disgrace. A women in the marine corps." The one aiming his pistol at Madoka, laughed, "She only has that position because her father is a big shot Admiral." One of the marines took out a hand held radio, and spoke into it,

"This is Peace Charlie, to Dove One. Do you read? We've picked up some suspicious foreiners, we need to transport them to Camp X-Ray . "

The radio statically responded, "Roger Alpha Charlie. The bird will be there in a few seconds. Over."

It suddenly became very windy , causing Homura's hair to fly around in the blast in wind. To Homura's shock, above the clearing, a Helicopter materialized into plain vision.

 _That's not possible...is it using stealth camouflage?!_

It was sleekly designed, and black in color. In the front, a single nose mounted machine gun stuck out from view, and on it's narrow wings, two missile launchers peeked into vision. On each of it's side, a mounted Vulcan mini-gun, sat comfortably, ready to open fire on any threat in sight. It had no identifying marks, so Homura couldn't tell what nation the aircraft belonged to, but considering it had borderline science fiction technology, it must be a major power. Going by the unidentified soldier's accents, she assumed, America.

One of the soldiers, grabbed Sayaka's unconscious body, and placed it into the stealth aircraft gently. Another one, who was previously pointing his pistol at Madoka, roughly dragged the crying girl and shoved her into the vehicle, causing Homura's fist to clench in rage. The other dozen or so, crouched, faced outward, readied there rifiles and prepared to cover the chopper.

Homura was about to leap into action, already formulating a battle plan, despite knowing how impossible the situation would be. Regardless, reason was thrown out of the window in this situation, one of her best friends had just been shot dead, and the girl she loved most in the world was in genuine danger. She needed to act now. Aiming her pistol, Homura prepared to engage,

Unbeknownst to the young soldier , she wasn't alone in the dark shadows under the foliage,

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Homura' neck, and a gloved hand went over her mouth. Homura struggled to get out of the arm grip, instinctively kicking back and struggling to escape, the man had already twisted her arm, and disarmed her, depriving her of her trusty Beretta. A voice whispered in her ear, raspy, low, and gravely, "Stop struggling, girl. I'm not your enemy." He loosened the tension, but continually held her in his grip. The man continued, "I know what your planning to do. And i'm telling you, it's impossible." Homura shook her head, saying, rather loudly, "I...cant. I need... _ **I need to save her!"**_

In the flash of a mere instant, thousands of images played through Homura's head, all simultaneously, causing Homura to forget them just as she saw them. Images of battle, despair, hope, love, comfort, joy, sorrow, and most of all, heartbreak. Along with the sudden surge of false memories, hundreds of emotions swept across the young girl. Those emotions were for Madoka alone.

 _Black wings. Tears of regret. Demon._ _Gott ist tot_

The man's grip suddenly went tighter, and he covered her mouth with more force, snapping Homura out of what had just occurred "Shhhhhh. Listen to me. Your not doing your friends any favors by killing yourself. Don't throw your life away..." Something about his voice...made Homura want to trust him, and Homura famously took a very long time to _trust_ _anyone_. She couldn't explain it but his voice dripped with charisma.

Homura knew the man...was right. The action she was about to undertake was impossible. Furthermore, if she foolishly rushed into the situation, she was risking Madoka's life, let alone the very fact she would fail in her rescue attempt, and end up dead, or worse, captured. With no one left to save Madoka.

And Sayaka, of course.

Reluctantly, Homura let out a deep sigh, as she nodded her head, relaxing. The man whispered, "Can I trust you not to charge in on a suicide run?" Homura once again, nodded her head. The man released the girl from his grip, which instinctively caused Homura to turn around and face him. She had to cover her mouth to stop the gasp from escaping,

The man was wearing green and black combat fatigues, along with black leather boots, and finger-less grey gloves. To the left of his chest, was a sheaved combat knife, and to the right, some kind of radio, which had a wire leading to his ear attached. He had brown hair, done in a mullet, as well as a grey beard to complement it. The most striking feature of the man, however, was the black eye patch that covered his right eye, along with his left eye, colored deep blue.

The girl had never seen such a clear eye,

Homura scanned his shoulders to look for a unit patch to identify who exactly this man was, but ended up being even more confused, when she saw an emblem she didn't reckonise . A skull wearing a black eye patch, which was under a phrase in Spanish, which Homura was fluent in

 _Militaires Sans Frontières...Soldiers without Borders?_

The man offered Homura her handgun back, gripping it by the barrel. He uttered, in a low, but friendly tone of voice, "Nice Luger. Haven't seen one of those in years. You got good reflexes. You've been trained well, soldier." To her surprise, the way he looked at her was unusual...the girl was used to getting odd looks from people,as it was not every day you saw a lovely young lady such as herself in the military. Most people, even her friends, tended to view her as a woman, instead, this man saw her as a soldier first and foremost, ignoring her gender. Homura managed to whisper, "Who...who are you?"

"My name not important. Just call me Saladin."


End file.
